Timon
Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Timon_%26_Pumbaa# hide#Storyline #Also See #TV Show Intro #Sound Effects Used #Image Gallery #Audio Samples #External Links Storyline Also See TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used NOTE: The H-B sound effects are used heavily in this series. *ADVANTAGE AUDIO FALL SOUND *Cartoon Suction Sound *Disney Fireworks (1961-2010) *H-B BOING, CARTOON - LITTLE BOING *H-B SPIN, CARTOON - WACKY SPIN WITH DRUM *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - HIGH WHISTLE ZIP OUT *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - LOW WHISTLE ZIP OUT *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, HIGH *H-B ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK ZIP, (Heard once in "Big Top Breakfast" high pitched.) *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 1 Medium BelchC PE138001 (Heard once in "Sitting Pretty Awful.") *Hollywoodedge, Belches Slow Very Low TE035705 (An extended version is used.) *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Peacock Calls Cl PE021401 (Heard once in "Circus Jerks.") *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015805 *Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp CRT015806 (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Chime CRT2043401 (Heard in a very high pitch in "Big Top Breakfast".) *Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 (Heard once in "Can't Take a Yolk.") *Hollywoodedge, Explo Whoosh CRT040202 (Heard once in "French Fried.") *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Hollywoodedge, Horn Blows CRT021603 (Heard once in "Don't Wake the Neighbear") *Hollywoodedge, Lg Metal Wheel Creak CRT053701 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Police Wailer Siren PE080801 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Reverse Ricochet 1 St PE207501 *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Single Small Bell Di CRT015002 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057503 (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Rottweiler Vicious B PE023601 (Heard once in the 1st intro.) *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 (Heard once in "Rome Alone.") *Hollywoodedge, Several Rapid Swish CRT054101 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 *Hollywoodedge, Tire Skids For Plane PE060901 *Hollywoodedge, Warning Buzzer Space PE194501 (Heard once in "Shake Your Djibouti".) *Hollywoodedge, Wheezy Honk Cymbal PE941302 *Hollywoodedge, Whiste Spin Crash CRT058802 *Hollywoodedge, Whistley Whirl Wjew CRT017601 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door 3 Open SlamM PE180301 *Hollywoodedge, Wubble Wobble Spring PE940704 (Heard once in "Home is Where the Hog Is.") *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *Sound Ideas, AUTO, HORN - ANTIQUE: AHOOGA *Sound Ideas, BALLOON - BALLOON AIR SQUEAK, 05 (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch.") *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, FLAMINGOES - VARIOUS: CALLS, ANIMAL (Heard once in "Tanzania Zany.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 02 (Heard in "He's a Bad, Bad, Bad Sport.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch" and "Maine-iacs.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING (Heard once in the intro and "Circus Jerks.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG 02 (Heard once in "Tanzania Zany.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch" and "Tanzania Zany.") *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - RIPPLE BOING, *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - TIMP DOINK, (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch.") *Sound Ideas, BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 01 *Sound Ideas, BURP - LARGE BURP, HUMAN 02 *Sound Ideas, BURP - MEDIUM BURP, HUMAN 03 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON - GOLF HOLE IN ONE, SPORTS *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE POWER DIVE SCREAM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - THIN METAL PING AND WARBLE 01 (Heard once in "Timon on the Range" and "Circus Jerks.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, DOG - FIGHT GROWLS AND BARKS; DOG YELPING AWAY AT END *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BICYCLE HORN, THREE TOOTS (Heard once in "Can't take a Yolk.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SLIDE - DOUBLE VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Two for the Zoo.") *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - STRIKES ONE HOUR, BIG BEN RHYTHM (Heard once in "Werehog of London.") *Sound Ideas, COW - TWO MOOING, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 11 *Sound Ideas, FART - LARGE FART, HUMAN 05 *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Sound Ideas, GUN, RICOCHET - SHORT THIN RICOCHET, BULLET 02 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch", "Tanzania Zany", "All Pets are Off", and "Boary Glory Days.") *Sound Ideas, HORN, CARTOON - OLD BULB HORN *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 (heard at the end of "Puttin' on the Brits".) *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 (heard at the end of "Puttin' on the Brits".) *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Circus Jerks.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BURP - LARGE BURP *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03 (Heard once in "Big Top Breakfast" high pitched.) *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK, (Heard once in "Saskatchewan Catch", "French Fried", "Tanzania Zany" and "Maine-iacs.") *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP, *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - BOW STRING RICCO, *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO 06 (Heard once in "Guatemala Malarkey.") *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 (Heard once in "Big Top Breakfast.") *Sound Ideas, SHAKER, SALT - SHAKE SALT SHAKER (Heard once in "Maine-iacs.") *Sound Ideas, SLIDE, CARTOON - FIDDLE SLIDE DOWN, 01 *Sound Ideas, SQUIRT, CARTOON - WATER SQUIRT, 02 *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG (Heard once in "Timon on the Range.") *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, SWOOSH, CARTOON - BIG SWOOSH, 02 *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - SILLY SPRINGY TAKE, (Heard once in "French Fried.") *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CRACK AND RUMBLE, WEATHER (Heard once in "Guatemala Malarkey.") *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY: SINGLE SQUEEZE 01 (Heard once in "Tanzania Zany.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOW TWANG (Heard once in "Mozam Beaks.") *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, (Used heavily.) *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, FACTORY - STEAM WHISTLE: TWO BLASTS, INDUSTRY 01 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FACTORY WHISTLE, LARGE FACTORY *Sound Ideas, WIND - MAGIC WHIRLWIND, FANTASY *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - XYLOPHONE: LONG RUN DOWN, CARTOON, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, *Sound Ideas, XYLOPHONE - XYLOPHONE: LONG RUN UP, CARTOON, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, (Heard in the 2nd & 3rd intro, and "Saskatchewan Catch.") *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP IN, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP ZIP, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - ZURUP (Heard once in "Tanzania Zany.") *TARZAN YELL (Heard once in "Library Brouhaha") *TAZ SPIN Image Gallery Timon & Pumbaa/Image Gallery Audio Samples External Links Category:TV Shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Shows Category:Shows That Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls